


Preserve It

by fluffoughts



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffoughts/pseuds/fluffoughts
Summary: Shuichi and Kaito learn something new about each other, though one learns more than the other.





	Preserve It

**Author's Note:**

> i may be a saiouma bitch but saimota holds a nice place in my heart

“Wait.” Kaito pulls away from Shuichi, who frowns and props himself up on his elbows.

“What is it? Did you change your mind?” Shuichi reaches for his shirt, thrown to the side as the two had decided to go at it only minutes beforehand. “‘s fine, if that’s the case, but-”

“No,” Kaito says, rocking on his heels, “that’s...not it.”

Shuichi blinks in confusion and Kaito sighs, scratching the back of his head.

“Promise...you won’t laugh, alright?”

Shuichi nods tentatively, and in front of his eyes, Kaito turns his stuffed animals on the far side of the bed. There are quite a few - which Shuichi finds quite cute, honestly - but the meticulous manner in which Kaito proceeds in the whole matter makes him reach up to his mouth to stifle a few chuckles. Kaito turns back towards him, half-heartedly glaring. “Hey, you promised!”

“Sorry,” says Shuichi helplessly. “I don’t think it’s dumb, if that’s worth anything. If anything, I think...it’s really cute.”

Kaito shuffles over to him and gently removes the shirt from his hands once again. “Well, you know what I think is really cute?”

“What?”

“You,” Kaito says after a couple seconds’ pause, and then groans. “Ugh. That was really cheesy.”

“No! No, it was cute,” Shuichi reassures. “Ah, I already called you cute. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kaito whispers, and moves down to Shuichi’s pants. “But...if you really wanna make it up to me for making fun of making sure my stuffed animals are safe-”

“I couldn’t help it! It’s- it’s not something I expected from you!”

“I didn’t want them to see,” Kaito bites back, but he’s smiling. “Just. Make sure you enjoy this, alright? Or if you don’t, just. Fuck, I dunno.” He frowns. “I wanted something really heartfelt to come out of that, but, well. Don’t want my bro to be disappointed in me, s’all.”

“Bro is kind of...not an ideal term to use in this exact situation,” Shuichi whispers.

“I guess not,” Kaito says. He shoots Shuichi one last questioning glance, and when he nods, Kaito removes his underwear to reveal his clit already poking out in arousal. Kaito says, “do you have a stuffed animal kink?” and Shuichi shoots him a withering glare, making him apologize hastily.

He rubs his thumb over the clit a couple times, a circling motion that sends small waves of warmth up Shuichi’s body. He curls his toes in slightly, and Kaito creeps in closer, letting his fingers slip down to Shuichi’s thighs and massaging them gently. “Wow,” he mutters, pulling away and shaking his fingers up and down. “You’re already kinda wet.”

“And you’re already kinda hard,” Shuichi says before feeling his face flush red as he glances over at Kaito’s crotch area, making him sigh.

“Guess I am, huh?” he says, and lowers his face down to Shuichi’s thighs once more, placing gentle kisses alongside them. Shuichi’s toes curl in further, twisting against the fabric as he sighs gently. It feels nice - he’d be lying if it didn’t, certainly - but that didn’t stop awkward intrusive dysphoric thoughts from creeping in at the worst times possible.

He’s so swept up in it all that he doesn’t notice that Kaito’s stopping pressing feather light kisses against his thighs until he pulls away and asks “Are you okay?” Shuichi nods hastily and presses his head back against the pillow, staring at the bubble shapes in the ceiling.

“Yeah,” he says, and then, without thinking, “eat me up.”

Kaito chokes. “W-What?”

“I-” No, no backing down now, “yeah, eat me out. Put your- ah.” He places his palms in his eye sockets, feeling his face flush up. “Ah. Nope. That’s- that’s embarrassing.”

“No! No, no no,” Kaito gently pries Shuichi’s hands away from his face, and Shuichi can hear the laughter in his voice. “I didn’t expect that, but I can’t refuse such an eloquent request from my boyfriend, right?”

“Okay,” Shuichi says in a very small voice, “thanks.”

“Relax,” Kaito sooths, and seconds later, Shuichi feels Kaito’s tongue prodding at his clit. He gasps, but Kaito keeps on going, gently massaging circles around the swollen nub like he had moments before with his finger. Shuichi wiggles his hips from the sensitivity.

“Stay still,” Kaito says, but there’s no seriousness in his tone as he moves down from Shuichi’s clit to his folds, licking up and around them in circles. Shuichi moans, tentatively wrapping his legs around Kaito as the other boy presses himself closer against his crotch, the rough sensation of his tongue lapping at him making a feeling of warmth slowly rise up in his gut till his lips are pressed up right against Shuichi’s folds.

Kaito hums, and the vibrations from his lips send pleasant little tingles up Shuichi, and he sighs. Kaito pulls away slightly, much to Shuichi’s displeasure. “Was that good?” he says, and when Shuichi nods, he presses his face back into Shuichi’s crotch, deeper this time. He hums once again, stronger than the first time and sudden, and it makes Shuichi gasp, rolling his hips up into Kaito’s mouth.

“Oh-  _ oh,”  _ says Shuichi, and he can feel Kaito’s grin against him as the boy continues to hum and lap up against his crotch. The combination makes his head spin, and all too soon, Shuichi finds his hips bucking up involuntarily as an orgasm shudders through him. His head lolls forward as the shockwaves fade, and Kaito pulls away, smiling as Shuichi’s juices drip from his chin.

“Oh, God,” Shuichi mutters. “I- I didn’t warn you. That’s...really gross.”

“Is it?” says Kaito.

Shuichi’s eyes widen. “No- Don’t you dare-”

Kaito licks it up, and Shuichi sighs. “That’s so gross.”

“Maybe,” Kaito hums, and he looks down at his still very prominent erection poking through his boxers.. “Shit, uh. Do you mind if I take care of this right here?”

“I’ve got it,” Shuichi says, and Kaito doesn’t protest as Shuichi pulls his length out and begins to pump it, marveling once again at the fact that Kaito’s hair color is natural.

Kaito rocks back onto his elbows as Shuichi moves his hand up and down his length, feather light touches swiping over the head and smearing precum over the tip. Kaito mutters, “Get out of the way,” and Shuichi obeys, moving to the side as Kaito comes, white spurting out over their sheets in short bursts. Shuichi stares.

“Well, that’s going to be a mess to clean up,” he says when Kaito comes down from his high, “and some of it got over one of your stuffed animals.”

“What?!” Shuichi feels ashamed at the the amount of humor he gets out of Kaito rushing forward and picking through his stuffed animals with his limp dick hanging out. “Oh- Oh no! Mister Snufflebutts!”

“Mister-” Shuichi erupts into a spurt of chuckles as Kaito glares.

**Author's Note:**

> leaves kudos you cowards (please) i see the hits to kudos ratio
> 
> if you don't want to reveal yourself on your account log out and do it on guest! only if you liked the fic of course aha


End file.
